


Untitled (Fragments)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fragments of stories I'll never write.





	Untitled (Fragments)

**Mannequin challenge**

"Hyung."  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you know Mannequin challenge?"  
"Yeah, it's been popular recently. Why?"  
"Should I do that too?"  
Seunghyun laughs and pokes Daesung's cheek playfully. "And what? Upload it in the group chat?"  
To Seunghyun's surprise, Daesung leans forward to kiss him.  
"Should I?"  
"I don't know? Why do you even want to do that?"  
"So that it won't hurt."  
"Hurt?"  
"When you get busy later...when you go..," It's Saturday night and Daesung's skin feels so warm under Seunghyun's fingertips. "I will just stand still until you comeback..so that it won't hurt that much."

***

**Making food**

"Aren't you supposed to get up and make something for us?"  
"It sounds like you don't care if I burn down the house?"  
"This is your house and I'm starving."  
"Then order something?"  
"Given this weather, it's probably Yeti who will get us the food."  
"So? Food is still food."  
"Baby, hyung is starving. Sushi?"  
"I'm not making it."  
"You're abandoning your hyung."  
"I'm not a mother of a petulant child."  
"I am not a petulant child."  
"You are a petulant hyung."  
"I am a starving hyung."  
"Here we go again."  
"Please?"  
"I might burn the chair, you know, but okay."  
"Not the chairs!"

***

**Loving you**

"That must be hard."  
"What?" Seunghyun looks up, his finger stop for drawing the invisible line on the younger male's palm.  
"Loving me," Daesung leans closer to kiss him, square on the lips. Seunghyun's eyes closes for a moment, enjoying the brief touch as their part ways approaching.  
Ten more minutes until their reach the airport, thirty until Daesung flies to Japan, and two months until Seunghyun says goodbye for the military service.  
"It is, and you don't make it easier."  
"You make it look easy," Daesung draws a sharp breath when Seunghyun pecks his collarbone. A little gift to remember when he's alone later, something that he treasures forever.  
"I love you," the pink haired man sighs. "That's enough reason to keep on trying."  
"What's your reason to give up then?"  
"I don't think I have one."  
"Really?"  
"Really."


End file.
